marvelvideogamesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiderman Wrath of Thanos
Spiderman Wrath of Thanos is a video game developed by the Activision-owned developer Beenox, who made Shattered dimensions and Edge of Time. Wrath of Thanos is the third Spider-Man title to be developed by Beenox. Gameplay in the game is very similar to gameplay in Edge of time. Upgrades are available for Spiderman Upgrades are bought with XP, which can be earned by completing mini-challenges. Plot the game begins with Spider-man in battling the Green Goblin, but an beam hit Green Goblin, the battle ended with just Spider-man around, Spider-man wonders what happen to the Green Goblin, Wolverine shows up, Spider-man questions him about the Vanish of the Green Goblin, the two head to the empire state building, they discover Alien type enemies have toke over, after finding out the beam, Spider-man finds out what happen to the Green Goblin, Spider-man reaches to the underground labs and was invaded, Spider-man manages to reach the main control room and Discovers about the Invasion. Spider-man goes to the baxter Building, Mister Fantastic tells Spider-man that the discover of disappears of the Green Goblin is somehow kidnapped, the Fantastic Four led Spider-man their ship, Spider-man leaves New York and goes to the Dam, the Hulk meets him there, the two go inside the Dam and to finding an underground lair, where Doctor Octopus is fought, the beam hits Doctor Octopus after the fight with him who vanish, Spider-man goes to the water supplies and fought off the massive of Enemies while making progress on the system, Spider-man learns about the Ship from outer space used by Thanos. Spider-man goes to Savage Lands, after investigation the land, Spider-man meets Captain America and Thor who arrive to assist Spider-man, the three enter an floor door that leads to the shuttle base, they reach the tech room, and discover an invasion has started here, Venom approaches afterward, After fighting Venom, the beam hits Venom, vanished him, Spider-man learns about his disappeared Villains, Spider-man goes to use an Space Shuttle to get to Thanos' ship, Spider-man must find the Fuel Tank to fill the Space Shuttle with, after that, Spider-man uses the Space Shuttle to flies off to space. Spider-man reaches Thanos' ship, Thanos sends his minions to fight Spider-man, Spider-man defeats them and goes to the room where all Spider-man's Villains are held in (including Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus and Venom). just Spider-man is about to figure an way to free them, Carnage fights Spider-man, Spider-man defeats him by throwing him to the electric wires, killing him, Spider-man finds Thanos and fights him, during the fight, Thanos activates the switch and uses an ray gun to vanish every super villain on earth, but Spider-man stops him and defeats him, Spider-man was injured and carried out of Thanos' ship by Ironman and Ms. Marvel, after succeed escort Spider-man out of Thanos' ship, the Ship explodes, with all Spider-man Villains returned back to earth, Spider-man is back home, grad to be alive, Spider-man plans to stop Villains by himself. Cast Sam Riegel - Spider-Man/Peter Parker Travis Willingham - Green Goblin Steve Blum - Wolverine/James Logan Howlett Tom Kenny - Doctor Otto Octopus Wally Wingert - Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards Kari Wahlgren - Invisible Woman/Sue Storm Matthew Yang King - Human Torch/Johnny Storm Dave Boat - Thing Fred Tatasicore - Hulk Brian Bloom - Captain America/Steve Rogers Rick D Wasserman - Thor Neil Kaplan - Venom Isaac C Singleton Jr - Thanos David Agranov - Carnage Marc Worden - Ironman/Tony Stark Danielle Nicolet - Ms. Marvel/Carol Denvers Stan Lee - himself JK Simmons - J Jonah Jameson Cameos The following Villains that were found held in Thanos' ship are; Shocker Electro Vulture Rhino Mysterio Kraven the Hunter Kingpin Hob-Goblin Scorpion Sandman Lizard Black Cat Morbius Spiderman Costumes Original Amazing Spider-man (Main Costume) Noir Spider-man Symbiote Spider-man 2099 Spider-man Big Time Spider-man Miles Morales Ultimate Spider-man Future Foundation Spider-man Iron-Spider Spider-man Bombastic Bag-man Spider-man Scarlet Spider-man Superior Spider-man Flipside Spider-man Cosmic Spider-man Hornet Spider-man Ricochet Spider-man